


Maiden Beauty

by noahsnecks



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Backstory, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family, Love, Love/Hate, Maids, Orphans, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsnecks/pseuds/noahsnecks
Summary: Adelia Mercier was a troubled child. She grew up in an orphanage after her parents left her. That was until Albus Dumbledore found her and brought her to Hogwarts. There she met Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and the famous Harry Potter. Together they fought Voldemort.In the second war, Hermione told Adelia that she had to offer herself to the Malfoy´s and wait for a letter in order to safe herself. She trusted Hermione and when she seconds away from being cast the killing curse at, she offered herself to the Malfoy´s. At the same time, she watched her best friend Harry get killed right in front of her eyes.It has now been two years. Adelia has been working in the Malfoy manor the entire time, waiting for Hermione´s letter everyday. She had never spoken to Draco until today and then she didn´t know that it would take a big turn in her plan to escape.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy





	Maiden Beauty

_“Harry, his only target is you. He doesn’t care if anyone else lives or dies, he wants you.”_

_Hermione shot Harry a worried look as she spoke. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Adelia sat together in the great hall. It was early, breakfast had yet to be served, but the group needed to talk. They needed to prepare for the upcoming war that was coming closer by the day; everyone could feel it. Harry´s nightmares had kept getting worse, limiting his hours of sleep every day to 4, causing him to walk around the castle with bags darker than the sky at night. The tension in the castle after it was proven that Voldemort was back could be cut with a knife. Everyone knew that the war would come eventually, even the students in their first year._

_“Hermione, I know. But I´m the only one who can kill him,” Harry said, pushing his round glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I need all of you to be safe and let me kill him myself. Promise me you won´t intervene.”_

_His friends nodded and Harry let out a long sigh of relief._

_The four of them sat quiet until the great hall began to fill with students who were just as quiet. Today was a moment closer to the war. They didn´t understand it themselves, but everyone´s mood was low, the charisma of Hogwarts was dead today and you couldn´t find one happy face in the great hall, not even Luna looked happy today._

_Some of the students pitied Harry. They knew what he had gone through with the Dursley´s and with his parents. They wished Harry could kill Voldemort and get the life he deserves, away from his evil family, happy without having to fear that Voldemort could pop out behind a corner. Some wished that Harry died so that everything could go back to normal and they could live in peace again. They felt as though this was his fault. This Harry knew and he blamed himself to this day._

_“I´ll join you guys later, I have some-_

_The castle shook before Adelia could finish her sentence. She tensed up, looking around for a sign of something that had caused the sudden shook._

_“They´re here.” Harry said without a drop of doubt in his voice._

_He stood up at the same time Hermione did and then rushed out of the great hall, followed by the chaotic screams of the students. He ran through the doors and was met by a sea of death eaters and a skull formed in the dark grey clouds, he was right, Voldemort was here. The battle was starting, today could be their last day in life._

_The group ran back into the castle, loosing Harry in the depth of students running in panic and fear for their lives. They stopped by the staircase, looking over the students, trying their best to catch a glimpse of Harry´s dark hair but had no luck. He was gone._

_“Where is Harry?” Rose asked, staying close to Ron and Hermione to not get lost._

_“I have no idea, he just disappeared,” Hermione looked over at Rose. “Ugh…he´s going to get himself killed!”_

_The castle shook again, and the three friends decided to look for Harry in different ends of the school, Rose beginning in the east towers, passing the charms classroom. The death eaters had already been here, and she tried her best to not look to closely at the dead bodies, fearing that she would find a friend or classmate. They were laying on the ground, some had holes in their bodies, some laid in a pool of blood. The life inside of them had died, turning them cold and grey and their eyes reflected the fear they had felt seconds before their deaths. Rose didn´t want to end up like them, she wanted this to be over to be able to honor these students. They didn´t deserve this, no one did._

_As she walked down the corridor, she listened to the silence. From a distance you could hear things breaking, screams and shouts from the people fighting. The slight breeze of air flew past her, causing a light shouting sound around her. It was peaceful. Adelia made sure to listen carefully to any kind of sound signaling that there was someone around her. She was determined to survive today. She would fight until her last breath for the sake of the entire wizarding world._

_“Adelia!”_

_She turned around, seeing Hermione and Ron running towards her, both their eyes filled with fear and sorrow. Behind them, death eaters._

_“Bloody hell Adelia, run!” Ron shouted, causing Rose to turn around again._

_They ran as fast as they could, turning around slightly to cast protecting spells against the death eaters’ attacks. They ran through the long corridors, down the stairs and out to the courtyard where they had managed to lose the death eaters and then stopped to catch their breaths._

_“Did you see how many who were killed? They were everywhere!” Adelia exclaimed, breathing heavily as she tried to calm herself from the rush of adrenaline that had passed her body as they were being hunted through the school._

_Hermione nodded and took Adelia´s hand. “Adelia, I need you to listen to me,” she looked directly into Adelia´s eyes. “We need to separate again. If you get caught, offer yourself to the Malfoy´s and wait for my letter. Do you understand?”_

_“Hermione, what do you mean offer yourself? Are you leaving me?” Adelia was on the verge of tears, fearing for her life and future if Hermione left her now._

_Hermione gave her a small nod, her eyes glossy._

_“Yes,” Adelia gasped. “But everything will be alright. Trust me.” Ron squeezed Hermione´s shoulder as a sign for them to leave. He was watching their surroundings carefully, searching for a sign that they weren´t alone anymore. Hermione tried her best to leave Rose without any hard feelings. She couldn´t ensure her safety to 100%, but she tried and that was the reason to why Rose had to leave them behind. She wouldn´t survive otherwise._

_“Hermione, please. I can´t lose you two. You´re my best friends.” A tear fell down Adelia´s dirty cheeks the same time it did on Hermione. They looked into each other´s glossy eyes before throwing their arms around each other._

_“I love you, Adelia. Please be safe for me.”_

_“I love you too, Hermione. I love you so much.” They hugged tightly, both knowing that in the worst case, this could be their last time seeing each other. When they let go, Adelia hugged Ron just as tight, shedding one more tear before his warmth left her. Hermione and Ron left without a word more and Adelia began to run. She couldn´t stop to think about what had happened, she needed to escape before she got caught by the death eaters._

_As she ran, her mind went black. She ran without a thought of where and didn´t even realize that she was running into the forbidden forrest. Her chest was moving in the same speed as her rapid and heavy breaths, she felt her warm sweat drip down her spine and face, getting cold by the wind that was coming onto her as she ran. She had no idea where to run or who to go to if she ended up escaping, she didn´t know anyone besides her friends and their families, but she feared they were already dead. She didn´t have any family of her own, no parents, no siblings, not even a single cousin. She couldn´t go anywhere after this, she would have to hide._

_Where was the best place to hide? Where would no death eater find her? Scandinavia? Asia? They had control of everything and everyone, someone would blow her cover, someone would tell them where she was, and she would get killed no matter what she did. She would die if she got caught, if she didn´t find a good enough place to hide or if she met the wrong people, the people who would tell Voldemort._

_The darkness caved in around her. Her body was growing more tired by the second and her mind couldn´t focus on a good place to stop. She would have to travel for days without any money, she would never make it… especially not without Hermione._

_Her legs and blank mind brought her into the forbidden forrest. She gasped when she saw people farther down the forrest. Some she could only see the silhouette of, but other´s she could clearly see who they were. She knew one of them – Harry – but before she had the chance to call for him, she was met by a death eater who stunned her, causing her to get thrown on her back with a loud grunt. Her head met the ground with a thump, causing Adelia to groan and put her hand to her head._

_When she opened her eyes, she was met by a bright light before the light went neutral and the urge to throw up took over. Concussion, she thought with her head pounding._

_“Stupid girl.” The death eater muttered and brought Adelia up from the ground. He brought her arms behind her back, bringing her out of the forrest back to the castle grounds where the other death eaters were waiting, including Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange._

_“Who have we got here?” Lucius asked and the death eater threw Adelia on the ground again, letting Lucius and Bellatrix get closer to her. “Speak.” Lucius added._

_Adelia swallowed hard. She feared Bellatrix more than any death eater, even more than she feared Voldemort. Bellatrix was known to be cruel; she had no empathy towards her victims, she could do anything to anyone, and Adelia knew how dangerous it was to be around her when she didn´t like you. Adelia didn´t know who she was before she got to know Neville, but after hearing about the torture his parents went through, she feared her more than anyone else._

_“Adelia Mercier.” She said, looking up at Lucius and Bellatrix who watched her with frowns._

_Bellatrix scoffed._

_“The orphan whose parents walked out on her,” she grabbed Adelia´s chin, bringing her up from the ground. “We have no use for her, not even her parents wanted this thing.” Bellatrix judging eyes scanned over Adelia´s dirty clothes and face. “I say we kill her.”_

_Lucius shrugged and turned to Bellatrix who was already pointing her wand towards Rose. “Bella… let´s wait for the dark lord, shall we. I´m sure he would love to do the honor of killing her, considering her father´s past.”_

_Adelia let out a sigh of relief. She had a few more minutes of her life to spare._

_“When is the dark lord coming, I´m starting to get impatient.” Bellatrix said, looking over at Adelia who was still dizzy and staring up on the death eaters. Bellatrix smirked when the thick, black smoke came from the sky. He was here, Voldemort was here._

_Lucius brought Adelia´s hands behind her back, brining her close to his chest. Adelia could hear and feel his breathing against her ear and neck. He stood close enough to talk without anyone else to hear. She wondered what he thought about now. Did he think about Voldemort – or the dark lord as they called him. Did he regret any of this? Did he even have a conscience?_

_“Any last words, orphan?” Lucius said when Voldemort had turned against her._

_Adelia had never thought much about how she wanted to die. Not where, not how, not when. She wanted her body to die naturally, her heart finally stops beating as she was surrounded by the people she loved and adored. Her friends, her husband and children, all-knowing just how much she loved them as she took her final breath and reached the place where everyone goes. Where James and Lily Potter were, where Sirius Black was, where all the mothers, fathers, grandparents and children go. Everyone will share the same fate one day. Everyone would die, that was Adelia´s only certainty. She never thought about how she wanted to die, but it was certainly not like this._

_“Adelia Mercier, finally you can pay for what your father did.” Voldemort said with an evil smirk, pointing his wand towards her._

_She panicked; her mind went blank. A tear left her left eye as her life played right before her eyes. She saw her and Hermione talking in their dorm in first year, she saw her and Harry playing in the snow, she saw her first kiss with Ron in their third year, she saw the happiest moments in her life together with all of her friends and she wished she could have them back. She wished Voldemort never existed. All she wanted was for Harry to have a normal childhood, one like Hermione and Ron. A childhood with friends and family and no worries about being killed because of a prophecy. How she had wanted to give him everything to make him happy._

_Adelia looked into the eyes of Voldemort. He laughed at her face, her tears, her fear. She was terrified, terrified of dying and terrified of him._

_“Please, no!” She screamed, trying to break lose from Lucius grip around her. She wiggled and tried kicking him, but his hands never let go, he was stronger than Adelia, she was too weak._

_“I´m begging you, please don´t kill me. I won´t try anything, just let me go!” Adelia begged. She kept her eyes on Voldemort who lowered his wand with a laugh. She didn´t want this to be the end. Harry was supposed to save her and the other´s from him. He was the only one who could kill Voldemort._

_“Are the little girl afraid?” Voldemort mocked, causing the other death eaters to laugh at her. Tears were spilling out of her eyes still, now tears of shock, fear, and humiliation. They all knew how to humiliate a person, no matter who it was they humiliated you until you felt like nothing, a joke._

_Adelia cried loudly. She was begging for Harry to come._

_“And why should I-_

_“Confringo!” Harry came from the school that was in ruins. He shot his magic at Voldemort, making Voldemort turn his attention away from Adelia to Harry. Adelia watched Harry with big eyes. She was being saved; he came to save her._

_The two wizards shot spells at each other as they tried to kill one another. Their magic shot through their wands in different colors, making the things around them explode as they missed. Harry shot curse after curse at Voldemort who blocked them as easy as he breathed. Harry didn´t have a chance against him, Adelia realized that earlier than Harry did._

_“No.” She whispered as Harry was getting hit with multiple curses, one that looked like the cruciatus curse. Harry´s screams and whines spread through the castle grounds. His body fidgeted in pain, his face bloody and his clothes trashed. He screamed loudly, causing Adelia´s stomach to turn. She wanted to help him, she wanted to break free and take care of him, but she couldn´t do anything._

_“Harry Potter – the boy who lived – come to die!” Voldemort said as he stood over Harry´s aching body, his wand pointed at him still. “What do you say we do with him?” Voldemort asked._

_“Kill him, kill him, kill him!” Bellatrix exclaimed with an evil laugh._

_Voldemort nodded and turned his head down to Harry again who was still fidgeting in pain. Adelia knew what was coming. She was seeing the last of Harry. No one was there to save him. Everyone was dead, everyone he knew would be dead after this war. The Weasley´s, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Mad Eye, Neville, Snape, Dumbledore. Harry had lost everyone who could save him and Adelia could not do anything, still being stuck in Lucius arms._

_“Harry!” Adelia screamed. “Please don´t kill him, I beg you. Have mercy!”_

_Voldemort turned back to Adelia. His smirk grew bigger and a mocking laugh escaped his mouth. He loved hearing the pleas and begging from his victims as they watched a loved one get killed. It made him want to kill more. It made him powerful, it made him have the upper hand because he could choose what happened next._

_“Take me instead of him. Please don´t kill him!” Adelia continued her pleas to Voldemort._

_Voldemort pointed his wand towards her again and Adelia closed her eyes to prepare for her death._

_“Any last words?” Voldemort asked._

_Adelia sighed, her tears stopping as she accepted her fate. She was dying today, but she didn´t die in vain, she died for her best friends, her friends, her classmates, her teachers, she died for herself and she was proud about it. She had done everything she could to herself and the people around her safe. She would be remembered._

_She opened her eyes again, looking down on the ground when suddenly she remembered. She remembered what Hermione had said to her._

_Adelia took a deep breath before looking up again. She interrupted Voldemort as soon as he had begun to pronounce the killing curse by screaming, “I offer myself to the Malfoy´s!”_

_Voldemort stopped suddenly, scoffing and turning to Harry again. Adelia felt Lucius sigh behind her since he knew what she meant. Adelia still didn´t know what she had said and put herself up to. She only trusted Hermione enough to do what she had done. Adelia knew that Hermione had a plan for her, a plan she must have spent weeks on, maybe even months. Hermione was clever, extremely intelligent. She had a plan for everything._

_“Avada kedavra!” Voldemort exclaimed, pointing his wand against Harry to let the green light out of his wand, killing Harry on the spot._

_“NO!” Adelia let out a scream. She screamed so loud she could´ve sworn she tore her vocal bands, so loud her throat bled when she stopped, so loud Lucius had to let her go. Her knees weakened under her and she fell to the ground, crying loudly as she watched Voldemort walk away from Harry´s lifeless body. She let herself go completely, crying for all the lives lost during the war, crying for Harry, crying for her friends. It was over now, Voldemort had won. He had done what he wanted to do for years. He had killed Harry Potter, the boy who lived had died._

_Adelia rushed over to his body, shaking him violently to wake him up. She kept repeating his name, shaking and slapping him over the cheek to wake him up, hoping that it was another plan, hoping that Harry would wake up soon and kill Voldemort. But he never did. He didn´t make a sound or move an inch as Adelia shook his body. He didn´t open his eyes, he didn´t start breathing again._

_“Harry, please wake up.” She whispered._

_She put her hand on his neck and brought him up to her chest. She held him tightly, crying into his dusty and bloody hair. He wasn´t smelling dead yet, he was still smelling like Harry always did, mixed with dirt. He looked peaceful, just like he was sleeping. If she hadn´t seen what happened she might´ve believed he was sleeping. He looked beautiful._

_“I need you, Harry. It wasn´t supposed to be like this. Please…” Her voice broke as she spoke to him. “I´m sorry this happened. You didn´t deserve anything. I just wish I could´ve helped.”_

_She met his forehead with hers, resting against him whilst letting her tears drip freely._

_“I know I didn´t do enough. I´m sorry, Harry. I´m sorry I wasn´t enough,” she stroke a piece of hair away from his grey face. “Please forgive me. I love you.”_

_Without warning, she was taken away from his body. A death eater brought her over his shoulder and as they walked away, she saw them lighting Harry on fire, making sure he was completely dead before they left the school._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is posted here since Wattpad decided to be "kid-friendly".  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more will come :)


End file.
